


Fears

by StarksInTheNorth



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Battle for the Dawn, F/M, Winterfell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-22 14:09:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22717273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarksInTheNorth/pseuds/StarksInTheNorth
Summary: A wight attacks Sansa in the godswood.
Relationships: Minor Jon Snow/Sansa Stark - Relationship
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Fears

Sansa does not know what compels her to stand up to the wight that made it into the godswood. Whatever the reason, she grabs the dragonglass dagger Jon gave her, and slashes with all her might at the skeletal figure. She is no warrior like Arya, but still she fights the wight to the edge of the black pool before managing to dislodge its head from its body.

She came to the godswood to pray have some quiet to herself, but the disruption shakes her to her core. They said defense would have to happen at any place, but the godswood had seemed safe. She sits down besides the body and curls her arms around her legs.

With the rush of adrenaline in the fight, Sansa had not noticed the deep slash the wight landed on her arm. She shudders at the pain now and recoils. Sansa tries to stand but it is to much. With her last breath she screams, loud enough to scare the birds off from a nearby tree, and the world fades to black.

—

A stinging sensation on her arm jolts Sansa awake. She bolts up in an unfamiliar bed, dark woolen sheets draped around her body to keep her warm.

“Lay down, Lady Stark! I need to apply this poultice again to curb the infection in your wound.” The maester chastises her, adding gentle pressure to her shoulder. “You gave us all a mighty fright, you know…”

He prattles on as Sansa takes in the room. Realization dawns on her when she notices the slumped figure in the chair besides the fire. This is Jon’s chamber. He stirs at the maester’s voice, and his dark eyes snap open to meet her stare.

“Maester, will you give us a moment alone?” His voice is groggy but sharp. Without another word, the Maester scuttles out.

“Why am I in here?”

“I brought you here when I found you, and he didn’t want to move you until you woke.” Jon’s face is hard and Sansa isn’t sure what she’s done to upset him. After a moment, he tells her, “Brienne has been here several times since we found you. You aren’t to leave the keep without her, myself, or Arya from now on.”

“What is this?”

“You were hurt out there. We need to be sure you stay safe.”

“I’m fine, Jon!” Sansa struggles to sit up, to show her strength.

“This decision is final, Sansa.” Jon comes over to adjust the pillows beneath her, but she shoves him away with a roll of her shoulder.

She does not like to have her freedom restrained like this, like it was in King’s Landing. “I handled the wight, it was nothing, this is just a scratch, really -”

“I almost lost you, Sansa!” Jon’s voice scares her, but not in the way Joffrey or Ramsay ever did. He kneels at the side of the bed. His voice softens as he takes her good hand. “I can’t lose you, Sansa.”

She runs her thumb gently over his knuckles. Sansa has feared losing him a dozen times, but no one is safe. Not now.

“Jon, I - I know. But safety isn’t guaranteed anywhere. Not until this war is won.”

Jon nods, but his face it still twisted painfully. They come to agree she can leave, but he insists she take a spear with her from now on. There is more to come, and more to fear, but somehow they will keep each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think, then come hangout on [tumblr](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com) to talk about Jonsa, Jonerys, Daensa, OT3, ASOIAF, and GOT. I also take prompts in my [ask box](https://www.starksinthenorth.tumblr.com/ask/).


End file.
